This application relates to integrated circuits and more particularly, to a dynamic bias circuit that is flexible, occupies a relatively small footprint, and can be adjusted to compensate for external variables.
Typical bias circuits suffer from a lack of capability of being fine-tuned or adjustable. In particular, these bias circuits may suffer from variations in temperature, supply voltages, and/or other process variations due to this lack of adjustability. That is, when any of these variations occur, the current bias circuits are unable to react to the changes as the output of the bias circuit is locked. One other shortcoming of current bias circuits is the relatively large footprint required for the circuit.
As a result, there is a need to solve the problems of the prior art to provide a bias circuit having a relatively small footprint and capable of being adjusted in response to any changing conditions that may affect the operation of the bias circuit or the signal the bias circuit may be adjusting.